Diabetic autonomic neuropathy is frequently associated with a long Q-T interval on electrocardiogram. Long Q-T interval is believed to increase the susceptibility of these patients to ventricular arrhythmias and sudden death. 50 diabetic subjects with a long Q-T interval, 50 diabetics with normal Q-T interval, 50 nondiabetics with a normal electrocardiogram were studied in detail. All underwent detailed evaluation of the autonomic nervous system as well as ambulatory cardiac monitoring to determine the frequency of silent ischemic episodes and ventricular premature beats. A long Q-T interval was found to be equally prevalent in diabetics with or without evidence of autonomic neuropathy. Neither group of diabetics had significant frequency of ventricular premature beats.